Sephiroth's HopeRosefluff's Revenge
by CrazyVanitasFanGirl
Summary: A two in one story!
1. Allegiances

A/N: Hey, welcome to the prequels of WinterClan! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Sephiroth's Hope**

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Streakstar - A pale gray tabby tom with feathery whiskers Apprentice, Pinepaw (A ginger she - cat with blue eyes)

Deputy: Mousear - A pale gray tabby tom with grayish green eyes Apprentice, Eelpaw (A black tom with green eyes)

Medicine Cat:

Springleaf - A pale gray tabby she - cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Goldeneye - A golden brown tabby tom with emerald green eyes

Stormfeather - A pale gray tom with green eyes

Moonshine - A silver tabby she - cat with green eyes

Rosefluff - A ginger she - cat with green eyes

Sephiroth - A silver tabby tom with icy blue eyes Apprentice, Foxpaw (A fluffy ginger tabby she - cat with green eyes)

Mistytoe - A beautiful gray she - cat with amber eyes

Skyfall - A blue gray she - cat with amber eyes

Cloudstrike - A pure white tom with green eyes

Bumblebee - A gray tabby tom with green eyes

Fireclaw - A fiery ginger tom with one white paw and green eyes

Wolfclaw - A white tom with green eyes and a fluffy tail

Brokenshade - A brown tabby tom with piercing blue eyes

Strikemoon - A black and white she - cat with green eyes Apprentice, Moosepaw (A silver tom with green eyes)

Amber - A silver she - cat with green eyes

Heronwing - A gray and white tom with amber eyes

Redcreek - A fiery ginger tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Grassfluff - A pale gray tabby with green eyes (Mother to Streakstar's kits, Palekit - A pale gray tom with amber eyes and Flipkit - A black she - cat with one front paw flipped)

Whitefur - A pure white she - cat with pale gray eyes (Mother to Redcreek's kits, Butterkit - A pale gray she - cat and Houndkit - A black and white tom with blue eyes)

Elders:

Mossheart - A white she - cat with green eyes, deaf

Mistflame - A pale ginger tom with amber eyes

Squirrelflight - A fiery ginger she - cat with one white paw and green eyes

Jayfeather - A gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

WindClan

Leader: Jaystar - A pale gray tom with green eyes

Deputy: Alderbranch - A ginger she - cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat:

Mossypelt - A pale gray she - cat with green eyes

Nightgaze - A black she - cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Moorrunner - A pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Sharppaw (A blue gray she - cat with green eyes)

Rowanfur - A pale brown tabby tom with pale green eyes Apprentice, Iciclepaw (A pure white she - cat with ice blue eyes)

Stemfoot - A brown tabby she - cat with green eyes and a fluffy tail

Smokefur - A gray she - cat with amber eyes Apprentice, Smolderingpaw (A handsome ginger tom with green eyes)

Ashclaw - A black and white she - cat with blue eyes

Snowflake - A white she - cat with amber eyes

Amberfall - A gray she - cat with amber eyes

Crowheart - A black tom with almost black eyes

Queens:

Kinkfluff - A gray and white cat with blue eyes (Mother to Crowheart's kits, Featherkit - A pale gray she - cat with blue eyed and Mumblekit - A gray tabby tom with amber eyes)

Elders:

Minnowtail - A black and orange she - cat with green eyes and and a long tail

Sparkstream - A calico she - cat with green eyes

Palemoon - A once white now gray tom

Darkdawn - A black and white she - cat wjth amber eyes

Harefall - A fluffy pale brown tom with amber eyes

Wolfmist - A black and white tom with amber eyes

Lightningtail - A black and white she - cat with amber eyes

RiverClan

Leader: Mistystar - A pale blue gray she - cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Ravenflight - A black tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat:

Reedfire - A ginger tom with amber eyes

Smokeface - A gray tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Swiftpaw (A tiny black and white tom with amber eyes)

Warriors:

Sunflower - A yellowish gray she - cat with blue eyes

Blackwing - A black and white tom with green eyes

Yarrowleaf - A pale gray tom with blue eyes

Darkmoon - A black she - cat with green eyes

Tidalwave - A large blue gray she - cat with amber eyes

Tigerfur - A pale brown tabby she - cat with green eyes

Tinyflower - A pretty blue gray she - cat with amber eyes

Coldwind - A black tom with amber eyes

Beewing - A black and orange tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Sparkflower - A beautiful orange tabby with green eyes (Mother to Beewing's kits, Lionkit - A golden brown tabby she - cat with green eyes, Aspenkit - A ginger and white she - cat with green eyes and Stormykit - A tortiseshell she - cat with green eyes)

Riverbed - A small tortiseshell with green eyes (Mother to Ravenflight's kits, Spiderkit - A black tom with amber eyes and Weedkit - A pale gray tabby tom with green eyes)

Elders:

Hollowtuft - A pale brown tabby she - cat with blue eyes

Grayfall - A small gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Torrentfur - A beautiful pale gray she - cat with blind blue eyes, retired early due to injuries

Vixenfur - A pale ginger tabby she - cat with green eyes

Antblaze - A black tom with amber eyes

WinterClan

Leader: Winterstar - A beautiful pure white she - cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedmist - A silver she - cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat:

Sharkfin - A pale gray tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Redpaw (A dark ginger she - cat)

Warriors:

Cloverfoot - A tortiseshell and white she - cat with green eyes

Winterfur - A pure white she - cat with green eyes

Fernclaw - A silver she - cat with blue eyes

Lionclaw - A golden tom Apprentice, Twistedpaw (A small dark ginger tom)

Breezeclaw - A black and white she - cat

Tallfur - A beautiful white she - cat with amber eyes

Misteye - A pale ginger tom with green eyes

Waterfall - A blue gray she - cat with blue eyes

Liontuft - A golden brown tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Rivershadow - A tortiseshell she - cat with green eyes and a white mark on her chest (Expecting Liontuft's kits)

Elders:

Sandfall - A beautiful pale ginger she - cat with blue eyes

Skywillow - A pale gray tom with amber eyes

Rainfall - A blue gray she - cat with green eyes

ShadowClan

Leader: Claystar - A pale gray tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Redleaf - A dark ginger she - cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat:

Leafmist - A pale gray she - cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Quilltalon - A pale brown tom with amber eyes

Moonfall - A silver and white she - cat with amber eyes

Vixenheart - A black and white she - cat with blue eyes

Cloudstrike - A pure white tom with green eyes

Frostfur - A beautiful pure white she - cat with amber eyes

Streamwhisker - A blue gray tom with green eyes

Redfern - A ginger and white she - cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Swiftfeather - A gray and white tom with green eyes

Poppyseed - A dark ginger she - cat with blue eyes

SkyClan

Leader: Sunstar - A yellow she - cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Steepstep - A blue gray tom with aqua colored eyes

Medicine Cat:

Pineapple - A pale gray tom with green eyes

Appleheart - A dark ginger she - cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Yellowleaf - A pale gray she - cat with green eyes

Lilytail - A pale gray she - cat with amber eyes

Fire's Group

Leader: Flame - A fiery ginger tom with green eyes

Deputy: Axel - A flame colored she - cat with mean green eyes

Healer:

Mist - A pale gray she - cat with green eyes

Amber - A beautiful pale gray she - cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Snow - A pure white she - cat with blue eyes

Minnow - A black and white tom with green eyes

Natalie - A dark ginger she - cat with green eyes

Tina - A blue gray she - cat with green eyes and a long tail

Florida - A pale gray she - cat with emerald green eyes

Storm - A black tom with green eyes

Squirrel - A fluffy ginger tom with green eyes

Cats Outside Colonies/Group

Silver - A silver tabby she - cat with blue eyes

Pila - A fluffy brown she - cat with green eyes

Spina - A black and white she - cat with green eyes

Lion - A pale ginger tom with green eyes

* * *

**Rosefluff's Revenge**

Rosefluff's Group

Leader: Rosefluff - A ginger she - cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Twistedpaw - A small dark ginger tom; WinterClan

Stemfoot - A brown tabby she - cat with green eyes and a fluffy tail; WindClan

Squirrel - A fluffy ginger tom with green eyes; Fire's Group

Pineapple - A pale gray tom with green eyes; SkyClan

Moon - A silver she - cat with green eyes; Kittypet

Storm - A black tom with green eyes; Fire's Group

Natalie - A dark ginger she - cat with green eyes

Snow - A pure white she - cat with blue eyes; Fire's Group

Vixenheart - A black and white she - cat with blue eyes; ShadowClan

Skyfall - A blue gray she - cat with amber eyes; ThunderClan

Frostfur - A beautiful white she - cat with amber eyes; ShadowClan

Wolfclaw - A white tom with green eyes and a fluffy tail; ThunderClan

Tidalwave - A large blue gray she - cat with with amber eyes; RiverClan

Lion - A pale ginger tom with green eyes; Loner

Fox - A ginger tom with green eyes; Rogue

Pine - A fiery ginger tom with green eyes; Rosefluff's son

Air - A small tabby she - cat with green eyes; Rosefluff's daughter

Quaren - A pale ginger tom with green eyes; Rosefluff's mate

Shift - A black and white tom with green eyes; Rosefluff's son

Tide - A pale brown tabby she - cat with green eyes; Fire's Group

Tiger - A black and orange tom with green eyes; Rogue

Tom - A black tom with green eyes; Barn Cat

Leafpaw - A fluffy tabby she - cat with green eyes; WinterClan

* * *

A/N: Well, that took a while, but now both allegiances were made. I'm going to be doing Sephiroth's Hope first, okay? Now, see you, please review, favorite and follow! Tomorrow's my birthday!


	2. Prologue

A/N; Welcome to the prologue of Rosefluff's Revenge, Vengeance, whatever, lol. Please enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

"Attack me, Twistedpaw! Don't be worried that you'll hurt me! Come on, this is your last test, then you can gain your group name!" a pale gray tom snarled.

"Sorry, Pineapple, I just don't want to hurt you," Twistedpaw mewed, lowering his head. Pineapple snarled and ran his claws along Twistedpaw's muzzle, causing the apprentice to yelp. He looked up at his mentor and huffed. "Fine, I'll be aggressive."

"That won't be necessary," a ginger she - cat meowed, her eyes narrowed.

"R - Rosefluff, it's nice to see you er..." Pineapple stammered.

"Don't start that, Pineapple. Twistedpaw, come with me," Rosefluff meowed. Twistedpaw gulped and followed his leader. Rosefluff looked back at the young tom. She purred and leaped strongly up to a rock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Gathering Stone for a Group meeting!"

Cats gathered around, grumbling and yawning. Tidalwave exited the warriors den, her whiskers twitching. Frostfur purred, her white fur shimmering in the sunlight. Air grumbled and padded over to her siblings, Pine and Shift. Quaren sat beside Pineapple, his eyes narrowed. Rosefluff watched them, a purr rising in her chest.

"Groupmates, we have a new warrior among us. Twistedpaw, step forward!" Rosefluff meowed. She watched as the young cat padded forward, his tail twitching with excitement. "Twistedpaw, do you promise to defend your Group and your Clan even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do!" Twistedpaw mewed, excitement blazing in his eyes.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your Group name. Twistedpaw, from this moment forward in this group, you will be known as Fernclaw," Rosefluff meowed. "StarClan honors your courage and your faith and we welcome you as a true member of the Group."

"Fernclaw! Fernclaw! Fernclaw!" the Group chanted.

Air's voice was heard above everyone else. "Nice job, Fernclaw!"

Rosefluff watched her Group, a tiny smirk on her face. This was her Group, her Group of manipulated cats. They didn't know it yet, but they were about to help her get her vengeance on Brokenshade. Her tail swished on the dead leaves as she remembered the scar that the ThunderClan warrior had given her. Once her mentor, now her enemy, Rosefluff knew she would have her revenge...no matter what it took.

* * *

A/N: And cut! That was the prologue, I hope you enjoyed. Please review, favorite and follow. See you next time ~ Nerd.


	3. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to the first? Second chapter? Of Rosefluff's Revenge. Let's just say the second chapter, shall we? Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Rosefluff watched the camp around her. Twistedpaw ran over to the medicine clearing and placed it in front of Pineapple, who was waiting nervously. Rosefluff frowned, Pickle, a cat from Fire's Group had been sick for days. And though, Fire's Group were supporters of Rosefluff, they always wanted their cats back by a moon. After the current day, would be the day they physically would enter the camp looking for their Groupmate. She would let them, it was their cat after all. He had the right to go home.

"Rosefluff?" a voice mewed from behind her.

Rosefluff spun around on her heels and was met face to face with Axel, the deputy of Fire's Group. "What is it, Axel?"

Axel dipped her head respectfully and meowed, "We have come to take Pickle home. Where is he?"

"Pickle has fallen ill. I'll take you to him," Rosefluff meowed, beckoning to Axel with her tail. Axel stiffened and followed her, weaving through cat after cat. She felt Axel's breath on her heels as she padded through the clearing. Finally, Rosefluff and Axel made it to the medicine clearing. "Pineapple, Axel has come to take back Pickle!"

"Could have chosen a better time, Pickle is in critical condition and I don't think he'll make it," Pineapple meowed.

"What do you mean, he won't make it?" Axel hissed.

"I mean, he might die, Axel. And I don't want that," Pineapple meowed.

Axel's fur began to bristle, her eyes blazing. Rosefluff could see the anger and grief in the deputy's eyes. Rosefluff gently placed her tail on Axel's shoulder. Axel shook it off. "I'll have to tell Fire about this, you know?"

Rosefluff nodded and watched as Axel padded out of the camp, her tail drooping. "Axel...is that you?" Pickle's croaky voice mewed.

Axel's ears pricked as she heard the voice. She ran into the den, Rosefluff not far behind. The old tom's eyes were glazed but his ears were pricked. Axel ran over to him and placed her paws on the side of his nest. Pickle looked up at Axel, his eyes tired.

"Pickle? Let's get you home," Axel mewed.

"No, I am happy to die here. You have been good to me. But this is my fate. I'll miss you all, but I don't think I would he able to make it half way to the camp," Pickle croaked.

"But at the camp we can get you some **proper** healing! Please, stay with us!" Axel pleaded, her eyes wide.

"No, Axel! Don't you understand, I was always meant to die here. You're a good cat, it's been nice knowing you. Just...let me go," Pickle whispered, then his eyes closed and his chest stilled.

"Pickle? Pickle! Pickle, please wake up!" Axel gasped, her eyes full of grief.

"I'm sorry, Axel. He's gone," Rosefluff mewed.

Axel let out a tiny wail and padded out of the camp, her tail dragging on the ground. Rosefluff watched the deputy with pity. She padded over to Axel and touched her tail to her shoulder. Axel turned to Rosefluff, her eyes glittering with suppressed anger. Rosefluff slowly backed away and padded back into camp. She couldn't help but feel bad for Axel. But she knew, life must go on. Her revenge on ThunderClan was still in store.

* * *

A/N: I finally updated this! Sorry about how long it took, tiny writer's block but it was no big deal. Remember to review favorite and follow. See you soon, Nerd.


	4. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! Welcome back to Rosefluff's Revenge! I hope you enjoy what I have in store for you today! See you after the chapter, bye! Also, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Rosefluff looked up at the moon. It was full. Her time to strike was now. The Clans would be at their weakest. They would not be suspecting an attack from a cat who was banised long ago. They probably even forgot about her in the time she had been banished. Which was good for her attack. They wouldn't even know who was attacking them. ThunderClan would probably recognize her. Now that she thought of it, it had only been three moons since she was banished from ThunderClan.

Rosefluff could see the terror on the ThunderClan cats' faces as soon as she arrived at the Gathering clearing. She could imagine Streakstar staring down at her in horror from the Gathering Stone with panic on his face. Rosefluff didn't want to be remembered as a vicious cat, she just wanted to have revenge against cats that had wronged her. What was wrong about that? Rosefluff couldn't believe that ThunderClan had believed the word of that rogue over her's.

The cat that she felt most betrayed by was her brother, Sephiroth. Well, not her biological brother, he had been found in the Gathering Clearing when Rosefluff had been a kit. She could still remember the day that confused kit had entered the clearing. He had looked so scared and Rosefluff had always been there for him. She had been sad and hurt when he had decided to stay with the Clans. The first Gathering she had been banished, she had arrived in the Clearing and the other Clans had been confused.

Rosefluff still had nightmares of it to this day. It only made her urge for revenge stronger. She wanted to feel Brokenshade's bones crack beneath her claws. She wanted to hear him crying out in pain and desperation. She wanted to feel the satisfaction of revenge. Then she thought of her brother watching her with horror and pleading. Rosefluff fought back the prickling guilt she began to feel as her dear brother slowly began to back away.

Rosefluff tried to fight back images of her time with Sephiroth when they had been kits. She tried to fight back images of their first days as apprentices. They had only known each other for about five sunrises and they had already been close. Their father had been Mousear, the ThunderClan deputy who Rosefluff had killed at that first and only Gathering attack. But she hadn't decided to attack because she wanted them to feel safe before she struck.

Suddenly, she heard Sephiroth's voice in her head. "_Why are you doing this? The Rosefluff I knew wouldn't do this! What in the name of StarClan is wrong with you these days?! Why are you doing this to us?! I know that you're gathering cats from other Clans including from ThunderClan. I can live with that, I can make peace with that. But what you have planned with them, that's not you. You're only proving Brokenshade right."_

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing, brother! Stop trying to tell me what to do! Please stop trying to tell me who I am and who I'm not!" Rosefluff yowled. She knew that voice was right though, Sephiroth would have said exactly those words. That was what made them painful. He would have said them to her if she was plotting playfully with Moonshine to steal prey from the fresh kill pile. "Think of it like that incident, brother. You said those exact words then. Please think of this like one of those moments.

* * *

_Moonpaw purred as she and Rosepaw ran to the fresh kill pile to try to steal a mouse. Sephiroth had reluctantly agreed to join them. Rosepaw purred quietly as she imagined the scolding she would get from her father from this. Sephiroth was looking really insecure during this operation. That was why they had put him on watch duty. Sephiroth sat beside the fresh kill pile, his tail tip twitching nervously. It was before dawn, so he would occasionally whisper "guard" to them._

_Finally, the apprentices got their prize. It was three mice and a shrew. Rosepaw heard Sephiroth following them as quietly as possible. The three of them snuck out of the camp and began down the rocky trail. They knew they could trust him because he never had betrayed the once. A sudden noise of pawsteps made the apprentices jump and hide in the bushes. They recognized the stench as ShadowClan cats._

_Rosepaw was surprised to find herself instinctively growling. The other two apprentices looked at her then followed her lead. The ShadowClan cats instantly paused as soon as they heard the three growls coming from the bush. Rosepaw recognized Claystar, Redleaf, Moonfall and Frostfur from the Gathering. Frostfur whispered something to her companions and walked towards the bush. Before the three apprentices could run, Frostfur caught them._

_"Just a couple of apprentices. What are they doing here?" Claystar growled, walking forward and sniffing them. "What are you three doing out here so late at night?"_

_"Maybe we could ask you the same thing! Filthy ShadowClan cats!" Rosepaw spar bravely. The ShadowClan cats looked instantly angry at her words. Sephiroth and Moonpaw looked at her in shock and horror. "That's right, you guys eat newts and rats because there's nothing left in your territory, you skinny necked lizard eaters!"_

_It looked like something snapped in the ShadowClan cats. Suddenly, Rosepaw found herself running for the camp with Moonpaw and Sephiroth behind her. Suddenly, she realized where they were leading them. With a silent signal, the three apprentices began leading the ShadowClan cats to their own territory. They crossed their territory and began leading them deep into it. They did not know where they were going, but they did not like the territory one bit._

_Finally, the ShadowClan cats caught them. That was when the ShadowClan cats realized where they were. Pure fury flared in their eyes and they attacked them. Rosepaw, Moonpaw and Sephiroth screamed in fear and fled as fast as possible away from them. The sound of their heels pounding on the ground behind them terrified Rosepaw._

_"You eat rats at dawn, snakes at midday and lizards at dusk!" Moonpaw shouted back at the angry ShadowClan cats._

_Rosepaw and Sephiroth looked back at her like she was crazy. Then they realized what she was doing, she was blinding them with their fury. What a smart idea. It seemed to work, the ShadowClan cat's steps slowed down and they crashed into each other. The apprentices looked at each other with triumph in their eyes. That was when they realized that they had no idea where they were. Rosepaw remembered Skyfall's words._

_"Leave the lizards and marshlands to ShadowClan. I would rather live in the forest!" Skyfall had meowed when Rosepaw had said that she wanted to be a ShadowClan cat and that living in the forest was dumb. Skyfall was her mentor and she always put her on the right path. Rosepaw could use her advise right now. Finally, they gave up searching for a way out and fought panic. "If you find yourself lost in another Clan's territory, don't panic."_

_But what made this terrifying was the fact that they had instigated the attack. They could hear the sounds of the ShadowClan cats as they calmed down. Finally they were fully calm. The apprentices still stayed on hiding, scared that they were trying to trick them. The ShadowClan cats seemed to be having a hard time finding them. Rosepaw really wanted to call them pests from her hiding spot in a dangling tree. _

_She really just wanted to see their response. Sephiroth seemed to see what she was thinking and he mouthed the word, "no". Rosepaw sighed with annoyance and dipped her head. He was right though, that was an idea that would get them all killed. Suddenly, there was a loud crack. Rosepaw looked up and saw that Moonpaw's branch was breaking. She clearly was trying hard not to cry out to the ShadowClan cats for help._

_Finally, Moonpaw was filled with too much terror. "Help! Somebody please help me! I'm going to fall!" Moonpaw yowled, pure terror in her voice. Both apprentices glared up at her then flattened their ears as they realized how high up she was. If she fell, she could break her leg, maybe even lose it. "Help!" Moonpaw called, louder this time. The ShadowClan cats looked up at her, horror made their eyes stretch wide. "Please!"_

_Suddenly, the branch broke and Moonpaw fell to the ground. "No!" Sephiroth yowled. He leaped from his own branch, but he was not close enough to get even close to her. He missed her by five branches. Rosepaw tried to reach her, but she only landed on Sephiroth's branch. Knowing how unstable they were, Sephiroth leaped for another branch and caught himself with his claws. There was a faint thump from underneath the tree and they looked down to see Moonpaw covered in blood. "No, Moonpaw, please!"_

* * *

Rosefluff shook her head to clear the memory of it out of her head. Right now, she needed to lead her cats to attack ThunderClan. Today was the day.

* * *

A/N: And cut. Yes, Rosefluff does have depression. Yes that was an emotional episode. Yes the next chapter will be her attacking the Gathering. Yes I know you're excited. Anyway remember to review favorite and follow! Bye!


	5. Chapter 3

A/N: Welcome back to Rosefluff's Revenge. We are now going to the Gathering! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Bye for now.

* * *

Chapter 3

Rosefluff led her cats to the Gathering. Their paw steps barely touched the ground. Finally, they made it. Rosefluff looked around her brother and spotted him talking with a ShadowClan cat that she didn't recognize. Her eyes swiveled around to Streakstar. The ThunderClan leader was on his last life and he was old. He would be easy prey for Rosefluff and her cats, but they would wait to kill him for another day.

Rosefluff looked to Moonshine and spotted her former friend talking among the queens. She then looked for Mistystar. The RiverClan leader was way to old to still be alive. The leaders were all on their last lives. Might as well kill Mistystar now. It would probably do the leader a favor. Rosefluff then looked to Squirrelflight. The ThunderClan elder was talking with a few apprentices, most likely an old story.

Rosefluff twitched her tail in annoyance, that was all the elders seemed to do. Rosefluff's favorite stories had been of when Squirrelflight had went up against the former ThunderClan leader, Bramblestar and had spoken her opinion. Then she had gone behind his back and done it anyway, it sounded like something Rosefluff would do. Squirrelflight had told Rosefluff that she had nearly ended her relationship.

Rosefluff pointed out that day that it might have been a good decision to end the relationship she had with the former leader. Squirrelflight had nodded in confirmation, then told Rosefluff to leave her in peace while she ate a piece of fresh kill. Rosefluff purred with content at the memory. She still loved the ThunderClan elder. Rosefluff decided that Squirrelflight would be on the list of cats not to kill yet.

"Okay, Groupmates, here's some cats you cannot kill. From ThunderClan, Sephiroth, Streakstar, Squirrelflight, Springleaf, Moonshine, Mossheart, Redcreek, and Cloudstrike. From WindClan, Moorrunner and Lightningtail. From RiverClan, Ravenflight, Smokeface, and Antblaze. From SkyClan, any cat is killable. From WinterClan, Reedmist and Rivershadow. From ShadowClan, Claystar. And finally, don't kill any members of the Group. Have fun!" Rosefluff meowed.

Rosefluff signaled for the cats to follow her. They passed as quietly as possible down the rocky path. A few cats nearly slipped and landed straight in the center of the clearing. Finally, they made it to a good attack spot. Rosefluff held her tail in the air and shot it forward. Cats sprang up and screeched into the clearing, their ears flat and eyes narrowed, claws unsheathed. Squirrelflight let out a screech of shock and fear.

"Don't worry, Squirrelflight, you aren't on our list of cats to kill," Natalie hissed. Rosefluff knew that look, the powerful she - cat was going to do it anyway. Letting out an angry screech, Rosefluff pinned Natalie down. The other she - cat looked up at Rosefluff and her eyes widened with shock and dismay. There was also a tiny bit of fear. "Rosefluff, please don't hurt me. Please, I never intended to hurt Squirrelflight."

"Don't lie to me. Now I want to kill you even more," Rosefluff snarled in Natalie's ear. The other she - cat had begun to squirm with fear and desperation. Rosefluff snarled and put her claws to Natalie's throat. A few cats had stopped their fights to watch the exchange with wide eyes. They had never seen anyone disobey Rosefluff enough for her to want to kill another cat. "Listen here, Groupmates, this is what happens when you disobey my orders about killing."

Rosefluff dug her claws deep into Natalie's throat. The she - cat let out a blood curtailing scream. Cats all around the clearing had now turned to see what the commotion was all about. Sephiroth looked at her, terror clear on his expression. Rosefluff dug her claws deeper into Natalie's throat. The she - cat's struggling turned desperate. She let out a squeak and tried to claw Rosefluff's paws off.

A bad decision. Rosefluff snarled and in a swift motion, clawed Natalie's throat out in quick precision. Cats fell silent, a few apprentices whimpered at the sight of her Groupmate's blood spilling over the ground. Natalie's struggles weakened until, they stopped all together. Rosefluff jumped off of Natalie and began cleaning her bloody paws. She looked to her Groupmates and signaled for them to get back to work.

A few of them looked too scared to try to defy her orders. Too bad, Rosefluff had liked Natalie. The other she - cat had been strong and intelligent, she just focused too much on defying orders. Maybe it was because of her soft, kittypet roots. Or maybe it was because she just had a death wish on her mind. Either way, it was done and now the killing spree could begin, she also had a little prize in mind for the car that managed to kill Mistystar.

* * *

A/N: Any guesses on what the prize it? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter, I'm not going to tell you what it is. Also, poor Natalie, she was just trying to do her own thing. Well, now we know what happens when we defy Rosefluff's orders. Wait, didn't we find that out in WinterClan? Oh whatever. Remember to review favorite and follow. Bye, see you all in the next chapter, hugs and kisses to all of you.


	6. Chapter 4

A/N: Welcome back! I hope you have enjoyed this story! Anyway, onto the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6

Rosefluff watched with glee as her warriors killed cat after cat. The leaders were frozen with horror, their eyes wide. Rosefluff smirked and walked up to the Great Stone. The leaders snarled and raised their hackles. Rosefluff ignored them and went straight to Streakstar. The ThunderClan leader hissed and slowly backed up. Rosefluff fought back a purr as she watched the mighty leader back away from her in fear.

Mistystar snarled at Rosefluff and stalked forward. Rosefluff looked at the RiverClan leader and growled, "I could kill you in one blow right now if I wanted to. But I have a feeling you want to be there for your Clan. So I advise you back off." Mistystar growled and slowly backed away, her eyes narrowed. "Yeah, I would do that too, old timer."

"Rosefluff, what are you planning?" Streakstar growled, backing up into a stone that was sticking out of the ground.

"What am I planning?! I'm planning revenge on ThunderClan! And all the Clans are going to be affected! Nice job, you've doomed all of the Clans, Streakstar. All because you believed that rogue over me! I would never have betrayed my Clan! But what do you do? You turn your back on me, you made my own brother turn his back on me! Do you know how much I loved my Clan before? Do you know how much I wanted to impress **you**?! Do you understand how much the Clan meant to me?! No! And this is the day that you're going to join your filthy warrior ancestors! Have fun with the dead cats!" Rosefluff growled, her eyes glistening with hurt and fury. Before the ThunderClan leader could move, Rosefluff clawed out his throat. She felt with satisfaction, warm, sticky blood. "That's what you get for trusting a rogue over your own Clanmate." Silence fell around the clearing as Rosefluff looked up. Her eyes were wide with triumph. "See this as a warning.

The next cat to cross my path unless they are part of my group or are allies will die. There's one more cat that will be killed tonight. She has lived for too long and is one of the leaders actually. Mistystar, it's your lucky day to go to StarClan or the Dark Forest or whatever you believe in, I don't even remember what the place where evil cats go is called. But whatever, Mistystar, it's time to die!"

Mistystar hissed and slowly backed away from her. Rosefluff stalked forward, her eyes narrowed to tiny slits and her lips drawn back in a snarl. Mistystar growled and leaped at Rosefluff. She easily dodged and grabbed Mistystar by the throat. Yowls of horror came from the assembled RiverClan cats. Mistystar struggled, the whites of her eyes showing. Rosefluff purred with delight and threw Mistystar off the Gathering Stone.

Cats yowled with shock and ran towards the former RiverClan leader. Rosefluff watched as they all crowded around the dead leader's body. Redfire and Smokeface rushed forward, they're eyes glazed with worry and exhaustion. Rosefluff felt a small bit of pity. StarClan knew of the suffering these two medicine cats had gone through. Rosefluff leaped down from the Gathering Stone and walked over to the medicine cats.

Smokeface looked at her in terror, while Redfire hissed and stood in front of Smokeface. Rosefluff took another step forward and sniffed the medicine cats. Greencough! They were going through a greencough epidemic! Had it really been twelve moons since Rosefluff had been wrongfully banished from ThunderClan? Then it was a perfect day to kill Streakstar and Mistystar. She looked around she Sephiroth and found him staring at her in shock, horror and anger.

Rosefluff looked at his paws and saw Mousear laying there, his fur splattered with blood. Rosefluff then remembered that he was her father. Sephiroth snarled at her and picked up their dead father. Mousear had also been the deputy of ThunderClan. But Rosefluff didn't care about him. He had been the cause of her banishment. No, it had been Brokenshade. She would find him and kill him at whatever cost.

* * *

A/N: Wow, that was a pretty violent chapter! The next chapter won't be as violent... maybe. Who knows, I might even do a Sephiroth POV. Oh well, I doubt I will. Well, Sephiroth is now the leader of ThunderClan. StarClan's word, not mine. But there is one question, what evil ploys does Rosefluff have planned next?


	7. Chapter 5

A/N: Welcome back! I changed my mind, no Sephiroth POV. Anyway, onto the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5

Rosefluff scammed the clearing for Brokenshade, but couldn't find him. She snarled in anger as she realized that the warrior hadn't come to the Gathering. _That sly fox!_ Rosefluff thought with a growl. _Wait, a fox! Of course! I can find a fox that will be willing to do my dirty work for me! Then I will be able to just relax and watch the blood bath._ Rosefluff purred at the thought. But one question remained. How would she get the fox?

She scanned the dense undergrowth and sniffed the air. Perfect, a fox had gone by recently. Rosefluff padded out of the clearing and followed the fox's scent trail. She padded around a large bush and saw the signature tail of a fox. Rosefluff purred and padded from beside the bush. The fox pricked its ears and turned to her. It snarled and slowly walked forward. Rosefluff hissed and waited for the fox to charge.

Rosefluff flattened her ears and dodged out of the way. The fox curled it's ugly muzzle in a snarl of contempt. Rosefluff hissed and scratched the fox's eyes. The fox squealed and tried to run away. Rosefluff blocked it's path and stalked forward. The fox growled and leaped at Rosefluff. The she - cat easily dodged. Though, the fox had managed to get some of Rosefluff's fur. Rosefluff hissed, if she wasn't careful, that fox could really hurt her.

Rosefluff snarled and bit the fox's hind legs. It screeched and struggled out of her grasp. Pain was visible in the fox's eyes. Rosefluff watched as the fox limped towards her. It tried to get a good blow, but fell to the ground with a loud groan. Rosefluff stayed silent and watched the fox try to get up. She watched as it slowly stood and shook itself out. Rosefluff watched as it charged her again, this time faster than it used to be.

Rosefluff growled as the fox pushed her face into the ground. With a mighty yowl, Rosefluff threw the fox off of her. It snarled, then whimpered as it's paw caught on a bramble. It whined as blood showed from it's legs. The brambles were hurting it. Rosefluff slowly stalked forward again, causing the fox to let out a vicious hiss. Rosefluff snarled and bit the brambles off of the fox's leg. It looked surprised, confused and grateful.

Rosefluff snorted in response and the fox slowly began to walk away again, limping from the brambles. Still, Rosefluff wouldn't let it go. The fox narrowed it's eyes in anger and confusion. Rosefluff didn't say anything, she just grabbed the fox by it's tail. It yelped and struggled it's way once again, out of her grip. Rosefluff blocked the fox's way from getting away once again. The fox slowly stalked forward, it's nimble body close to the ground.

"You'll never be able to escape, give up," Rosefluff hissed, her ears flattened against her head and her lips drawn back in the beginnings of a snarl. She padded up to the fox and spat in it's face. It snarled and growled at her. Rosefluff wasn't going to let it get away from her. "What is your name, fox?"

"My name? I am Ray. Now let me go! Or I'll make you by force!" the fox snarled. Rosefluff desciferd from the voice that it was a female. Ray snarled and tried to run away. Rosefluff stopped her, her eyes narrowed to tiny slits. Ray snarled and tried to leap over Rosefluff. She only blocked her again. Ray hissed and growled, "Let me go, stupid cat!"

"No, you will join me, no matter what you say!" Rosefluff snarled, she then began dragging Ray by her ear. The fox groaned and gave up her escape. Rosefluff purred, it had worked, she had successfully hired a fox to kill Brokenshade. Ray would find herself at home if she did as she was told. For now, she would be treated as a true Groupmate. She padded back to the Gathering Clearing and saw that everyone was gone. "They left without me, well not that I blame them."

Now one question remained, what would the Group think when Rosefluff brought Ray?

* * *

A/N: Well that chapter was shorter than usual. Maybe I am just tired from writing A Life in Space. Seriously, that took a while. Anyway, see you all in the next chapter. Remember to review favorite and follow!


	8. Chapter 6

A/N: Welcome back to Rosefluff's Revenge! I hope I didn't arrive too late with this next chapter. Well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Rosefluff watched Ray closely as they padded back to camp. Sometimes, the fox would cast curious glances all around. Rosefluff let her. Finally, they made it, the dawn sky shone over the horizon. Rosefluff was surprised to find herself exhausted. It was expected since she had been travelling all night. She heard the sound of paw steps and sniffed the air for the scent of Intruders. But it was just the dawn patrol.

The bushes revealed Air, Tide, Pineapple and Fernclaw. At least they had followed her order of two loners and two Clan cats. The dawn patrol looked surprised to see her.

"Rosefluff, what a surprise! Who's that fox with you?" Pineapple meowed awkwardly.

"This is Ray. She's going to help us with our plan," Rosefluff meowed, her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Oh, of course. That explains it then," Pineapple meowed. Rosefluff nodded and continued walking to the camp. "That fox is tame right?"

Rosefluff turned around with a low growl. "Of course she's tame. I put her in her place. You should know that."

Pineapple nodded and Rosefluff watched as the patrol left. Ray just walked after Rosefluff, not seeming to notice what had happened. Rosefluff snarled to herself, she hated animals that did that. It especially confused her with prey. Sometimes, Rosefluff would catch a whole family of mice and leave one remaining. The next day, the miserable little mammal would exit it's little hole in the ground and go back to eating.

She swore that was all mice did. Finally, they made it to the camp. Cats looked up to greet her, but looked down again when they saw Ray. Rosefluff thought back to the horrified look on Sephiroth's face when she had killed Mousear. She shook her head to clear the memory. That was in the past, she needed to focus on the present. Rosefluff watched as cats crowded around Ray, sniffing her rudely.

Air padded up to the fox, her ears drawn back. Leafpaw growled and slowly padded up to Tidalwave and whispered something to her. A laughing look came on her face and she playfully batted Leafpaw's back. Rosefluff guessed that Leafpaw had told Tidalwave of her leader's death. Rosefluff purred to herself, even the RiverClan cats thought that she was too old to be a leader. She loved it when other cats proved her right.

Tidalwave padded up to Rosefluff, that look of amusement in her eyes. "Can I talk to you for a bit?" she meowed curiously.

"Oh, of course, we may speak in my den," Rosefluff replied calmly.

"Thank you," Tidalwave replied, following Rosefluff across the clearing. As soon as they entered the den, the amused look exited Tidalwave's face. "I want to leave the group."

Rosefluff felt like multiple cats were clawing at her heart as she heard what her friend had said. "W - Why? Is it something I did? Oh no, if it is, I'm so sorry!"

"Yes, it is something you did. You killed my leader. I - I can't continue being a part of this group if you're going to be doing that. I'm loyal to the warrior code, I'm not a - not a killer. You don't follow the warrior code at all do you?! You lied to us when you said you would forever follow the warrior code. I'm sorry, Rosefluff, but it's over," Tidalwave meowed sadly.

"Okay," Rosefluff breathed out.

"Rosefluff, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time. I've always had feelings for you. Not the advisor leader relationship, but something much deeper. Goodbye, Rosefluff, I hope to see you again soon," Tidalwave choked out, her eyes glazed with sadness.

Rosefluff watched her closest friend go with an aching pain in her chest. She curled in a ball and closed her eyes. This was as painful as it had been when she had been banished from the Clan.

* * *

_"Rosefluff, she was the one who left the attack on the camp!" Brokenshade yowled once the battle was over._

* * *

Suddenly a thought hit her like lightning. "Of course! Brokenshade set me up! He was the one who started the attack on the camp! Of course! That sly fox!"

Rosefluff felt fiery rage and unsheathed her claws. She was going to go to the ThunderClan camp, now. She stood up and ran out of the camp, the wind blowing in her fur.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! By the way, Rosefluff is right, she was set up. But what will she do, now that she has left the camp? Find out next time! Remember to review favorite and follow!


End file.
